The present invention has been devised to avoid certain problems inherent in the prior art. For example, the prior art does not provide for a ladder stabilizing device that will positively engage a building quickly and easily and, which will likewise, quickly and easily engage to a ladder. Moreover, prior art devices tend to be difficult to install easily and quickly, which difficulty is aggravated by the operator being on the ladder and attempting the installation process. That is to say, ease and simplicity of engagement and disengagement of a ladder stabilizing device is more important because of the dangerous environment of a ladder user, typically perched above the ground.